


I Will Carry You Through

by nazangel



Series: Belonging (MCU) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, J.A.R.V.I.S - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: "Where is he Fury?," said Tony"Iron man, you cannot-," started Maria Hill"I damn well can," said Tony, "Where is he Fury?!,"_______________________________________Clint Barton is a sentinel who's condition is deteriorating after Guide Phil Coulson's death. Everyone says he's dying.Not if Tony Stark has anything to stay about it





	1. The Guardian Hawk and The Social Butterfly

"Mr. Stark! Please stop, he's busy. You can't just-"

Tony rounded and barked furiously, "Leave,"

The agent's eyes widened and he scuttled away.

Tony turned back around and started to go toward Fury's office again. Getting this worked up was probably bad for his heart, Pepper would scold him. A lot. At any other time his CEO/bestfriend/ex - girlfriend's wrath would have been enough to at least get him to cool down a bit but right now Tony was too angry.

How dare he?! How dare Fury keep things from them?! Things about their teammate!

"Tony maybe we should think about this," said Bruce quietly. When Tony had suddenly started hissing about Fury and his damn secrets, instead of talking him down Bruce had gone along with it. Living with him for the past few months had taught him that no one could stop a determined Tony.

However, following Tony as he marched toward the director's office made him regret not calling Pepper instead.

"Not now Bruce," said Tony as he banged open the director's door.

Bruce sighed. He should have called Pepper.

"Where is he Fury," said Tony

"Iron man, you cannot-," started Maria Hill

"I damn well can," said Tony, "Where is he Fury,"

The director got up from his desk and came to stand in front of Tony.

"Mr. Barton is currently at medical-,"

Without letting him finish Tony turned around and headed out the door. He didn't need anyone to lead him. J.A.R.V.I.S. had gotten him blueprints of the helicarrier.

"Mr. Stark," said Steve coming down the hall, "I got your call. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later," said Tony, "We need to get to Barton first,"

"Wait. Hawkeye?," said Steve, "Are he and the Widow back,"

"Agent Barton and Romanoff returned because of Barton's...condition," said Fury, he's given up on holding Tony back.

"He had some problems due to his orientation," said Maria Hill as they entered medical.

"Director Fury," said a doctor as he approached them with a confused look, "Is there something I can do for you,"

"Yes Dr. Zimbaka," said Fury, "Take us to Agent Barton. His teammates want to see him,"

"Are you sure," started the doctor, "his condition-,"

"Take us to him," growled Tony, his eyes glinting dangerously.

The doctor promptly shut his mouth and started to lead the way.

They were lead to the end of the hall. There they found Natasha standing in front of a glass window. As they got closer they could see Clint behind the glass. The sight made their heart lurch. He was restrained to the bed but kept trying to get away. His face was red and tears were running down his cheeks.

"Explain," said Tony to Natasha

"He is an Omega Sentinel and Phil was his Guide,"

"But Omega Sentinels are pretty much non existent and wasn't Phil a Master,"said Bruce

"Phil was a high level of Master and the medi-," started the doctor

"We can talk about this later," said Tony impatiently, "Let me into his room,"

"Absolutely not," cried the doctor, "He is already in pain, we cannot make his passing any more difficult than-,"

"He is not passing," said Tony, "I can help him!,"

"Tony," murmured Steve, "I don't think-,"

"I can  _help_ him," growled Tony

Everyone went still. Tony's voice had carried an Alpha's order making even the only Master, Natasha, in the place go quiet.

Tony turned toward the dazed young doctor.

"Open the door,"

The doctor scrambled to obey. Once Tony moved inside, everyone was released from their stupor until Fury spoke.

"That man is an ALPHA?,"

"It would seem so," said Natasha, already wearing her impassive mask. She started move inside the room and everybody followed.

They found Tony quietly talking to Clint, trying to calm him down.

"It's alright sweetheart, you can come back now. I've got you,"

Clint whimpered

"There, There," said Tony, "Why don't we put you sub space fro a little while, let you collect yourself in your happy place hmmm,"

Clint sighed softly eyes glazing a bit, his head in Tony's lap.

"Explain," said Natasha, repeating Tony's words back to him.

Tony sighed softly and started run his fingers through Clint's hair.

"We found early on that I was a guide. My dad was happy cause it indicated that I was a Master but once I hit puberty it was obvious that I was one of the rare Alphas. Fortunately for my dad, no one really knew about me being a Guide as you're not supposed to say until the person is of age. He hired people to train me to hide it. Medication took care of some of it though,"

"That's very damaging for the psyche," said Dr. Zimbaka, still looking a bit dazed, "It would explain your-," and than as if realizing what he was saying he blushed.

"My drug and alcohol problem and not to mention my very reckless behavior," said Tony with a smile, "That was part of it,"

"Why would Howard do that," said Steve

"Alphas are considered dangerous and Alpha Guides even more so," said Bruce, "Tony would have had to take drugs and live with minimal people around,"

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Steve

"It wouldn't have been," said Tony, "But biological orientation is public knowledge, everybody would have known, I wouldn't have been able to take over the company. Dad saw it as a disgrace,"

"I know you remember him differently," Tony added to Steve, "But he had changed since you knew him,"

"I'm starting to get that,"

"Dr. Zimbaka," Tony started to move toward the doctor but as he did, Clint let out a half whine and half sob.

"No. Don't go,"

To make things easier the doctor moved closer.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior," said Tony

"Oh. It's fine," said the doctor, cutting him off, "I understand,"

"No it's not," said Tony, "I know the limits of the Avengers. The other two were being assholes. You were just doing your job,"

The doctor smiled, "Apology accepted. I'm guessing that you are calm right now because of your bond with Agent Barton but what did you do before. I mean you must have stopped the medication eventually otherwise you would be severely dysfunctional, not to be rude or-,"

Tony cut off the doctor's rambling with a laugh.

"Well, I guess adapted," said Tony, "And I surrounded myself with Submissives and Servants,"

"But they say that Alphas are dangerous," said Maria

"Technically their isn't enough proof for that," said the doctor, "There just aren't enough Alphas to be sure,"

"The good doctor is right," said Tony, "As long as the Alpha has control and has not intention of abusing the people around him, they can learn to control themselves or at least that's how it was for me. As for the Guide thing. I speed volunteered at he sentinel psychiatric hospitals,"

"That's how you kept empathetic powers in control," said Bruce, "That makes sense, you would have been able to take on all the emotions and senses they were giving out but aren't you publicly a Dom,"

Tony grinned, "Money does wonders,"

Fury snorted while Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I should probably bring Clint back," he said looking down at his newly bonded.

Tony closed his eyes and concentrated

XXX

Tony opened his eyes and looked around and burst out laughing.

Almost everything was in different shades of purple. There was a farm, a combination of purple hues. The night sky was Dark purple instead of Navy. The stars twinkled white against the sky. Even the grass and grain were lavender.

Tony couldn't believe it. Clint's mind place was pretty much all purple. There was even a purple and black cat.

Tony followed his a well worn path into a purple barn and gasped. Everything was in shambles. The dark purple wood was kicked around and there were saddles ripped and thrown on the floor. It looked like some horses had trampled through the place, a hurricane of horses.

At the end of the barn only one stable was standing. It had a small hawk perched on top of the door as if it was standing guard.

Tony couldn't help smiling. Of course Clint's spirit animal was hawk. Unsurprisingly, the Little sparrowhawk was also purple.

Tony walked to the stable and held out his hand for the hawk, "I just want to help him,"

The hawk turned his head a bit staring at him. After a moment of staring he hopped on to Tony's shoulder and gently nudged his ear, as if giving permission.

Tony opened the door to find Clint sleeping. The walls of the stable were covered in what looked like different shades of purple paint. There was a butterfly fluttering around his head, the Purple Emperor butterfly. Tony's spirit animal. There were what look like white lights flitting around.

It would have been beautiful except for the knife clutched in Clint's hand, as if he was expecting someone to attack him. It broke Tony's heart. Sub space was the one place in their mind space where Submissives, sentinel or not, were supposed to feel safe, not as if they were going to be attacked.

Tony quietly sat down an arm's length away from him.

"Hey Clint, buddy wake up,"

No movement.

"Come on Clint. Everyone is waiting," he said a bit louder

Nothing.

Tony sighed. This wasn't working. He couldn't be too loud. Startling Clint could be damaging to both of them.

His butterfly must have gotten another idea, because she landed on Clint's hand, the one not clutching the knife. She gently started to move her legs and fan her wings. While a real butterfly wouldn't be able to do much with her wings, spirit animals were bit different. Her wings created small breeze making the hay fly in Clint's face which in turn made him sneeze, effectively waking him up. It was a good thing that some real life things still applied in mind space.

As Clint woke up properly, Tony whispered, "Good job," to his spirit animal.

Clint looked around looking a bit disoriented.

"Hey," said Tony softly

Clint became alert at that, getting up and holding his knife in front of him.

"Whoa Katniss," said Tony, holding up his hands in surrender, "It's just me, Tony Stark,"

"Tony,"

"Yeah Barton. It's me," said Tony, "Wanna, maybe, put down the knife,"

With shaking hands, Clint dropped the knife and leaned against the stable wall. His breathing was still heavy.

Tony cautiously moved closer, "Can I touch you Clint?"

Clint nodded with a smile and moved a bit closer.

Tony took his hand, "This OK?,"

Clint nodded, "Can I-," he said but cut himself off.

"What is it?,"

"Can I have a hug?,"

Tony's heart melted and he pulled Clint closer, tucking his head in his neck.

"How are you here?"

"I sort of bonded with you,"

"What? How could-,"

Tony gently shushed him, "The others are probably getting worried about now. We should wake up than we talk about anything you want,"

"OK,"

XXX

Bruce was starting to get worried and he could see the others were too, except for Natasha. He could never tell what Natasha was thinking.

"what's taking so long doc," asked Steve

"I don't know," said the doctor, "This is a unique situation with unique individuals. There in no precedent for this,"

Steve sighed and it went silent again.

After a minute or so, Clint started moving, and than Tony jolted out of his daze.

Tony shook himself to alertness as Clint whispered, "Natasha,"

The black widow instantly moved to his side and took his hand, "I'm here,"

"You're an Alpha Guide," said Clint, "And your spirit animal is a butterfly,"

Bruce laughed a little.

"Yours is a hawk," said Tony grinning, "And it's purple,"

This time it was Steve that chuckled.

"I don't know how I feel about this," said Clint, "I mean, I'm glad you saved my life but I just-,"

"I get it," said Tony, "We can talk about this when we get to the tower and I expect you two to come too," he added looking at Steve and Natasha.

Neither of them argued.

"Stark, you can't just-," started Fury.

Before Tony could say anything, Dr. Zimbaka cut in.

"I think Mr. Stark is right," Fury glared at the doctor, but he held his ground, "They just bonded, in my professional opinion they should both go somewhere comfortable and rest,"

Fury glared some more.

"You can take it up with my superiors if you like but-,"

"Alright I get it," sighed Fury, "take him Stark but I want him back in a few days for a check up,"

Tony didn't answer as he and Steve helped Clint up. They, followed by Bruce and Natasha, headed toward the landing where the quinjet was waiting.

"I still can't believe your spirit animal is a butterfly," whispered Clint as they were getting on the jet.

Tony just laughed, "Let's get you home,"


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks.

Clint woke up slowly his hearing and touch coming online first. He could pick out five heartbeats in the room and something solid under him. He expected the bone crushing anxiety to come back or at least zone out but nothing happened. There was only the sound of the heartbeats, breathing and electricity in the background. He only recognized Natasha's heartbeat though. There was also something solid under him with the a mechanical sound.

He opened his eyes to see that he was in what looked like a lounge with sofas against one of the walls. He was on the floor though. Natasha was curled up at his feet, Steve right behind her.

As his heightened sense of smell came online he smelled Natasha's light lavender and winter smell but it seemed to be muted. There was alos the smell of spices, tea, Mint, blossoms Sub, Iron and Alpha.

_Wait! ALPHA!_

He turned to find that the solid thing was actually Tony Stark's very toned, half - naked body.

_Who knew he took that much care of himself._

And than it all came back to him

"Oh Shit,"

He must have said it really loud because Natasha was up instantly, Tony's arm shot out, turning Bruce, who was on the other side, on his stomach and Steve got tangled in one of the many blankets on the floor.

"Welcome back Barton," said Tony smiling, putting am arm around his waist and pulling him close as he sat up.

Any other time Clint might have tried to pull away but something inside of him felt at home with the genius. It felt as if it would be physically impossible to move. Clint was oddly OK with that.

"Hey," he answered, "So that really happened,"

"Oh yeah," said Natasha, "you bonded with him and than you fell asleep on the quinhet,"

He looked up at Tony, "You're an Alpha Guide,"

"Yup,"

"And I'm an Omega Sentinel,"

"Yeah we know," said Tony, "Where are you going with this Merida?"

"You know this makes us, literally, the world's one of a kind bond, right?"

Natasha snorted, "You two don't do things half way,"

"No we don't," said Tony smiling

Clint couldn't help smile back.

"Are you alright now Clint," asked Steve, "You really scared some of us,"

"Yeah," said Bruce, "You didn't look really good. The Other Guy was also really upset,"

"Really,"

"Yeah he wanted to know and I quote 'What happen to arrow guy?',"

Clint laughed at that, "Tell him thanks for worrying but I'm fine guys. Right now I'm filled with warm and happy and feel like I could lie here forever,"

"Oh yeah," said Tony, "That's probably my fault,"

"You think," said Natasha, "You've turned him into a lazy cat,"

"Not lazy cat," said Clint, though the way he nuzzled Tony's neck contradicted his statement.

"Right," said Natasha dryly and Steve laughed.

"How is this gonna work," asked Clint, "I mean, you're a great guy Tony and I have nothing against being bonded to you and not just because you're keeping me alive but I'm still mourning Phil and I don't know if-," he went from lazy cat to wound up cat within seconds.

"Okay Katniss," said Tony, "Slow down,"

"But-," started Clint, still a little worked up.

"Clinton Francis Barton," Tony cut him off again, this time letting a bit of an alpha order bleed into his voice.

Clint took a deep breath and was embarrassed to find that there were tears in his eyes.

Tony pulled him to his chest and started to run his hair, gently scraping his scalp. Clint sighed.

"I can't believe you know my full name,"

Tony chuckled softly, "I've asked Pepper to come over and sh'e bringing food, once we get all have some food inside of us we'll talk about his bond. OK?,"

"OK,"

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and the  _click click click_  of Pepper's heals was heard, she came into view wearing a white pencil suit with a blue blouse. She was dragging a cart behind her piled with Pizza, Chips and other type of junk food snacks.

"Tony," she said, "There better be a good reason- What is going on here?"

"You didn't tell her," groaned Bruce

"I can explain," said Tony sheepishly

Pepper raised an eyebrow looking at everyone. Clint followed her gaze and saw what it must look like. Tony and him were both down to their boxers. Steve was in sweats. Natasha was wearing loose short shorts and a thin tank top. Bruce was wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

Tony must have realized too because he winced, "It's really not what it looks like,"

"Really,"

Natasha decided to help out, "Clint's an Omega Sentinel,"

Clint had heard Pepper was an extremely intelligent woman which was probably why it only took a few words for the confusion to disappear from her face.

"I see," she said pursing lips, producing a Stark Pad out of nowhere, "I'll cancel tomorrow's meeting and make sure that the charity ball does not miss your presence too much,"

Tony smiled, "You're great Pepper,"

"I know," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Will you guys be making this public,"

Tony looked at Clint while rubbing his back, "We haven't really talked about it yet,"

Pepper, Natasha and Tony started to talk about the pros and cons of going public with Steve chiming in now and than. Clint let their conversation become background noise and nuzzled into Tony's chest being mindful of the arc reactor. He noticed that Bruce was also leaning into Tony's other side.

Clint frowned. Tony and him had just bonded. He should want to throw Bruce out the window for being close to his Alpha, especially considering he was an Omega. The small percentage of known omegas out there were known to be very possessive. Instead, he felt comfortable and right with Bruce being there.

Before he could think more about it, Tony started to gently scrape his nails across his scalp again, effectively turning him into a purring mess. The Alpha smelled like  _home, warm and happy,_  making him melt into a puddle.

"Hey Clint," said Tony shaking him out of his daze, "Time to eat,"

Clint whined in protest.

Tony laughed, "You're adorable. Like a small puppy. A small assassin puppy,"

Clint grumbled some more.  _He didn't wanna move. Tony was comfy._

"Alright Barton I know I'm comfy," said Tony, "You don't have to move much, just straighten up a little,"

"Did I say that out loud?,"

"Say what," said Natasha, looking between them

"NO," said Tony, "I sort of...felt you feel it,"

Clint raised his eyebrows.

"That's the best description I have," said Tony shrugging.

Clint thought about it for a moment than decided to let it go. Probably part of the Alpha/Omega bond.

He was handed some pizza by Natasha. Cheese with extra cheese. Just the way he liked it.

He looked at the food in his hands for a moment and started to feel a bit anxious and uncomfortable.

"Don't you wanna eat," said Tony

He did. He just didn't want to do it himself. Sometimes after a hard day, he would have Phil feed him by his hand. He had been wary of asking his handler to feed him. It had taken a while for Phil to catch on. Natasha still didn't know.

Again the 'feeling-what-Omega's-feeling' feeling must have been working again because Tony gently took the plate away from him and broke a piece of pizza to feed him.

As he held it out, Clint hesitated. As good as it felt for someone to feed him, especially someone he was bonded with, they were in front of everyone. He had never done anything...sub-y in front of people that weren't Phil or Natasha.

 _'Anything Willing anyway'_  his mind supplied

He shook it off and looked around again. No one was really paying attention to him but it still felt like an audience. Even with Phil and Natasha, he had never done anything with both of them. Never had anyone in the room other than the Dominant that was putting him down.

Suddenly he felt a little breeze, like a butterfly flying past him. He was filled with the thought that no one would really mind, that he was safe here. He frowned. While he was able to talk himself down from mini panic attacks, his train of thought had never changed this fast.

_"I sort of...felt you feel it,"_

_Oh_

So this was what Tony meant. He could tell that the last thought had actually been Tony's but he felt like it could become his thought too.

He looked at the plate Tony was still holding and than at the soft look on the Alpha's face. Patient and gentle.

After taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth, letting Tony place the food in his mouth. He chewed silently, head against Tony's chest, hid head being rubbed gently.

He waited for some sort of revelation or swooping feeling. This was his first time doing this with anyone.

None came. Just  _peace, happy and warm_.

Clint felt at home.

XXX

Hours later, after eating, talking and good nights everybody was gone to their own rooms leaving Tony and the dozing Submissive in his arms. He didn't want to wake him up but they needed to talk and he didn't feel like leaving it for morning. Somehow he knew Clint would feel the same way.

"Clint," he said gently

Clint slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

"How are you feeling,"

"Sleepy," said Clint, "Where is everyone,"

"Gone to sleep,"

"What time is it,"

"Past midnight," said Tony, "We need to talk about a few things,"

Clint waited, looking at him expectantly and nervously. He could feel his anxiety building through their bond and he hit a realization.

"You haven't put up your shields," he blurted

Clint turned fully so that they were sitting face to face, "You haven't either,"

Huh. Tony realized Clint was right. His shields were down too, giving Clint access if he wanted.

"I guess you're right,"

They sat in silence for some time. Eventually Tony recognized another emotion coming from Clint.

"You're feeling guilty," said Tony, "Why?,"

"Phil,"

Tony waited for him to elaborate.

"I never thought I would have a guide or Dominant. I mean with my orientation, people that could successfully help me were pretty much non existent and than there was my job and not to mention my trust issues," Clint paused, "Than Phil happened,"

"I'm sure you know that some Masters can be stronger than others," he continued when Tony nodded, "Phil was the strongest. He could even keep  _Fury_  calm,"

Tony smiled at that.

"Phil could never access my sub space and couldn't ever really satisfy my Submissive needs without the help of medication but he was a strong guide and kept my sentinel power under control. He was also the first," Clint took a deep breathe, "First person that I trusted with my mind,"

He took a deep breathe and continued again.

"Now he's gone a I'm suddenly bonded to an Alpha and part of a 'family' or so to speak and I feel like I'm moving on too fast,"

"What do you mean 'family'," said Tony

"I just poured my heart out about my dead former guide and you're focusing on that part," said Clint incredulously

"First answer me than I'll tell you why I'm ignoring it,"

"Because you're an ass,"

Tony just raised his eyebrows.

"In the past guides, especially strong ones like you were 'heads' of the family alongside a strong sentinel who more of ten than not was bonded to them. This was back when guides and sentinels were more common. People would have packs and tribes and families-,"

"Yeah I know that Barton," said Tony, "But these don't exist in current society,"

"Actually some more primal people still do," said Clint, "And if you paay attention, they're still around, just not that obvious, they themselves might not notice it.

"Huh," said Tony, "You're probably right," H thought about those small businesses and tight knit rich families he had seen. Or when Rhodey's army buddies had visited.

"You think the avengers are like that,"

"Well," said Clint, "I think were more like that then anything else,"

"Why,"

"Well first off, I didn't hit Bruce for being too close to you,"

"Right," said Tony, "I forgot. Sentinels and Omega's are both possessive,"

"I guess part of me already sees them as family or tribe or whatever and let's be honest with people like us we actually need a tribe,"

Tony thought about it and realized that Clint was right. A physicist with a green alter ego, a soldier from another time, two former assassins and than himself, a guy with PTSD and way too many control issues.

"Yeah,"

"So you gonna tell me why you're being as ass about Phil,"

"Because you're lying,"

"What!?,"

"You're lying," said Tony calmly, "The reason for your guilt isn't Phil. You said it yourself, Phil saved your life and when he died you knew it was either eventual death from too many drugs, immediate death or bonding with someone else,"

"So,"

"Phil saved your life, you've always striven to make him proud and now that he's dead, you wouldn't disappoint him by feeling guilty for living, which is what you're doing by having this 'family,"

Clint looked away.

"The only other thing that you mentioned in that rant of yours was family and I was right but I still can't get what about it is making you feel guilty,"

Clint mumbled somehing

"Louder please,"

Clint clenched his teeth

"Clint,"

"I can't be good!," shouted Clint, "I can't be good!,"

"What," Tony asked mystified

"I can't be good," repeated Clint, standing up, "I can't be an omega. I'm a damaged Sub. I-I don't know how to be part of-of whatever this is!,"

"Clint,"

"An Omega's job is to support and a sentinel's job is to protect. I-I can't do either and I feel guilty for burdening all of you with someone useless,"

Tony watched the man in front of him, one of the most wonderful, brave and loyal men he had ever met, breakdown because of his insecurities. It shattered his heart.

"Clint," he said softly

Clint turned away, visibly shaking, "People eventually get rid of useless things," he said sending a wave of misery through the bond

Tony reached out to touch him but Clint flinched. It filled Tony with a sense of wrong. Clint shouldn't be flinching away from him.

He decided to try another away.

"Clint," he said, letting a bit of Alpha bleed in his voice, not enough to make it an order but enough to be comforting.

Clint turned around. The pain in his eyes made Tony want to cry

"Come here," said Tony, holding out his arms

Clint hesitated and just like with the pizza, Tony waited patiently. Eventually Clint started to move toward him, his arms coming up around Tony's waist. Tony pulled him close, letting him nuzzle into his neck.

Tony didn't know how long they stood there but it didn't matter, he would have stood there longer if it was what Clint needed. Eventually Clint lifted his head, keeping his arms around Tony but moving enough so Tony could see his face.

"Hi," Tony whispered

"Hey,"

"Let's sit down,"

They both sat down and Tony arranged the blankets around them

Once they were both settled, Tony had Clint turn toward him, "I want you to listen to me carefully,"

Clint nodded.

"I've been hiding my orientation for so long, and even if I wasn't, there aren't many other people like to show me what to do now and it's the same for you. What I do know is that we're a team and while were very different people we will take care of each other. I just know it, I don't know how but I do. I know that we will always have each other's back,"

Tony gently lifted Clint's chin, "And that will always include you too Barton. Whatever this is, you will be a part of it,"

"You don't think anyone will want to get rid of me," said Clint, "I mean Natasha would never but...,"

"Clint," said Tony, "I'm pretty sure all of us have these insecurities. Just like you said we need a family. Bruce is wanted by some pretty messed up people, Steve literally lost everything and is now in a time he doesn't really fit in yet. I'm a recovering alcoholic with PTSD. You know all about Natasha's life. Thor just lost his brother. I mean Loki was a psycho but it seemed they were close once,"

Tony took a deep breathe, "What I'm trying to say is that the Avengers will always be family,"

Clint nodded, he still felt a bit unsure though

"Look Clint," said Tony, "I know htat you're not going to suddenly start believing this but I want you to try,"

"OK," he said

"And we are going to slowly build up your mind place and make sure that you're not clutching a knife in sub space," Tony said stroking his hair

"mmm 'kay," said Clint yawning, all the emotions of the day having drained him

Tony chuckled, "Why don't you sleep for now,"

No answer

"Clint,"

The archer let out a soft snore, already asleep. It made Tony smile.

Tony watched the man sleep, a peaceful look on his handsome face.

Bonds like theirs, more often than not, ended up being romantic but Tony didn't think either of them were ready for that. However, Tony knew that he would do anything to protect this man, even from his own demons.

Clint murmured in his sleep making Tony smile.

He laid himself down beside his bonded and fell asleep surrounded by the feeling of warmth.

Tony was home.


End file.
